I Love You, MOM!
by RiikuAyaKaitani
Summary: Summary: Hari ini adalah hari bahagia Lussuria yang dirayakan di TK Namimori!   Warning: Typo, OOC


KHR © Amano Akira

I Love You, Mom! © RiikuAyaKaitani

Rated: K+

(A/N):  
>Yeye! Kali ini gw muncul lagi dengan fic nista HAHAHA! *ditampol sandal*<br>O, oke~ Jadi, karena gw tiba-tiba nyadar hari ini adalah Lussu Birthday, jadi gw ngebut ngetik nih fic jam 4 pagi sebelom gw sekolah~ Hebat ya~ *jingle jingle~*  
>Disini semuanya dibuat chibi dan imut-imut~ Kecuali Dino, Lussuria, Kyoko, Levi~<br>So, meski ngga bisa liat chibi-nya, enjoy it with ur imangination ^^V

DI sebuah TK kecil yang ada di pojokan kota Namimori, seorang errr, Ibu-ibu dengan celemek pink-nya sedang sibuk mengurusi anak-anak kecil.

"Arara~ Xanxus! Jangan gangguin Squ-chan lagi dong!" Teriaknya pada seorang bocah berambut hitam cepak yang sedang sibuk menariki rambut putih temannya.

"OIIIII! Cangan tcarik yambutku!" Seru si anak putih.

"Yambutmu mengganggkyuku!" Seru Xanxus.

"AAANGGGG!" Oke, pecahlah tangis Squalo untuk kesekian kalinya. Lussuria hanya bisa memandang kasihan dan mencoba memisahkan keduanya.

"Ada apa, Lussuria-sense?" Tanya Dino, guru asal Italia yang berambut pirang.

"Ah, masalah kecil.. Seperti biasa. Xanxus menggangu Squalo lagi.." Jawab Lussuria. Xanxus kecil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Habis Cqualo ndak mau diajak maen! Cibuk ama yambutnya doang!" Bela Xanxus. Dino tersenyum garing dan menggendong Xanxus.

"Yasudah, ayo kita main sendiri aja." Ucapnya sambil membawa Xanxus pergi.

"Ah, seharusnya ini jadi birthday-ku yang indah.. Tapi semua anak ribut sih.." Keluh Lussuria *curhat*.

"Yah, bukankah melihat anak-anak lucu ini sama saja dengan hadiahmu, Lussu-san?" Ujar Kyoko yang menggendong Tsuna kecil yang di belakang punggungnya ada Kyoya dan Mukuro yang membuntuti.

"Ahahaha~ Iya ya benar juga.." dan, begitulah Lussuria.. Menari-nari gila setelah mendengar ucapan Kyoko…

-Skip Time-

Sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang bagi anak-anak TK Namimori Himawari. Semua anak sudha duduk di atas kursi mereka masing-masing. Menunggu Levi dan Lussuria membawakan dan membagikan makanan.

"Ingat ya, nanti bilang-nya Surprise!" Bisik Dino pada anak-anak. Anaka mengangguk antusias.

"Jangan lupa kasih kadonya ya!" Kata Kyoko.

Levi keluar dapur dengan membawa kotak besar dan menaruhnya di tempat yang tersembunyi. Anak-anak TK yang manis-manis itu cekikian melihatnya –bahkan Xanxus dan Squalo yang akhirnya rukun lagi-. Tidak ada yang tidak membuat kadp. Semuanya membuat kado untuk 'Mama' Lussuria.

"Arara~ Levi~ Bawakan makananya dong!" Seru Lussuria dari dapur. Levi menanggapi panggilan dan bergegas pergi ke dapur.

"Ah, cia catang!" Seru Kyoya dan Mukurp bersemangat.

"Sst! Semuanya siap-siap!"Ucap Dino.

"Makanan sudah siapp~ Ayo dima-"

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN MAMA LUSSU!" Ucap seluruh isi ruangan sambil memsang wajah inosen. Levi yang tiba-tiba sudah menghilang, datang lagi sambil membawa sebuah kue tart hasil mengjias anak-anak TK *Wow hebat*.

"UWaaa~ Makasih! Aku senang sekaaaliiiii!" Ucap Lussuria sambil menangis terharu.

"Nah, ayo kasih kadonya!" Ucap Kyoko.

"Mama Lussu! Happy birthday!" Seru Yamamoto dan Gokudera dengan fasih-nya sambil memberikan sebuah boneka yang dibuat sendiri oleh Gokudera dan origami burung bangau dari Yamamoto.

"Awww.. Lucunyaaa~ Kalian yang membuatnya ya? Terima kasihh~" kata Lussuria sambil mencium kening keduanya.

"Mama! Celamat ulang tahun!" seru Squalo yang kali ini menggunakan pita kuning di rambutnya *Ih beneran ya dia berniat jadi cewek =-=a*.

"Celamat ulang ahun." Kata Xanxus.

"Uaaa~kalian baik sekali!"

Setelah semua anak memberikan hadiah-hadiahnya, Lussuria menangis bahagia dan mengatakan bahwa ini adalah ulang tahun yang paling indah dalam hidupnya. Anak-anak tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Lussuria-san, ada satu lagi yang mau diucapkan anak-anak lo." Kata Kyoko sambil tersenyum.

"Ng? Oh ya?" balas Lussuria sambil menoleh ke anak-anak.

"Ayo anak-anak, katakana!" Seru Dino bersemangat. Levi hanya tersenyum sambil membagian makan siang mereka.

"I LOVE YOU, MOM!" Seru mereka.

Lengkaplah kado dari anak-anak TK Namimori yang imut-imut dan lucu ini.. Happy birthday Lussuria, Happy Birthday~ Semoga kamu bisa sabar menghadapi 'anak-anak' Varia nanti.. ~

Rii: OMG Gw beneran bikin.. gw ga percaya XDDDD Oke. Gw tau ini geje, ngga menarik, dna banyak typo, tapi tetap mohon Review nyaa ~


End file.
